


Community Service

by orphan_account



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2012-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-07 05:39:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/427501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an arrest for indecent exposure, Bella is ordered to perform community service at a local nursing home where Edward is a volunteer. Bella's intrigued, but she figures he's way too good to be interested in a bad girl like her. She figures wrong.</p><p>Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Community Service

I stood outside the squat brick building and exhaled heavily, my eyes squinting through the wispy smoke as it drifted up over my head. Taking another drag, I held it in briefly, dropping my butt to the ground and grinding it with the heel of my shoe.

"Are you coming?"

I looked over at my mother, Renee, as she frowned at the cigarette on the ground. She said nothing about my smoking, though. Really, on the list of things we had to fight about, it was around number 163.

"Do I have a choice?"

She ignored my question, because I didn't. My choices were severely limited these days. All because I made one little mistake.

Okay, it was a kind of a big one… involving my friend Jack Daniels, that manwhore Tyler Crowley, and a sexual act in the middle of Main Street.

They called it indecent exposure. The sentence: sixty hours of community service.

I guess it could have been worse.

But Renee didn't feel it was enough, of course, so I had to hand over the keys to my beloved truck… and my freedom for the next two months.

Which led me to that day - and why Renee was dropping me off at the Forks Nursing Home.

I had a couple of choices of how to make good on my community service. I could tutor five-year-olds, but Renee put the kibosh on that one. I guess she didn't think I'd be a good influence.

Go figure.

I could pick up trash along the road. I opted out of that one. Orange is so not my color.

That left the nursing home. Sixty hours of reading to old people… cleaning up after old people… listening to old people.

I figured, I can do that.

I mean, they're old. They probably wouldn't even notice if I kept my Ipod ear buds in.

Pulling an elastic from around my wrist, I tugged my hair into a ponytail and followed Renee into the building. We approached a reception desk and Renee asked to speak to the director, Jane Erickson.

Jane was a tiny woman with short blonde hair and a ready smile… I guess you'd call hers an effervescent personality.

Thirty seconds and she already annoyed me.

Renee explained who we were and she turned to me, beaming.

"Well, Bella, it's good to have you here," she bubbled. "Let me show you what you'll be doing first."

Renee offered me an awkward hug before turning to leave and I followed Jane down a long hallway with doors along either side. I peeked in an open one and spotted an old woman lying in a hospital bed watching The Price is Right on TV.

We walked past wheelchairs and walkers, each supporting a gray-haired patient. I sniffed and smelled antiseptic and old age. Wrinkling my nose, I tried to take shallow breaths.

"Here we are," Jane exclaimed with a smile, walking into a large room at the end of the hall. "This is our common room. The patients take their meals here, and we have social activities… crafts, card games, sing-a-longs, that sort of thing."

Oh boy.

We walked to the far wall and through a doorway into a spacious kitchen. A pass-through next to the door looked out onto the common area and I assumed this was where the patients would pick up their plates during mealtime.

"This is our chef, Demetri," she said, introducing a tall man with dark hair. "Our dishwasher has called in sick, so you'll be filling in for her today."

With a smile and a wave, she left me in the kitchen. Demetri showed me over to a sink full of dirty dishes, with stacks of the same on the nearby countertop.

Fuck. My. Life.

"When you get done with this, we'll start on lunch," he said dismissively, walking back over to his small office.

I turned on the hot water and reached for the first plate.

59 hours and 45 minutes to go.

I never wanted to see another dirty dish as long as I lived.

After I finished washing the breakfast dishes, I had helped Demetri serve lunch, scooping mounds of mashed potatoes and slabs of meatloaf onto plates and delivering them to the tables.

I was wrong about the pass-through. These folks got table service.

The one thing… the only thing… good about it was that I was so busy rushing back and forth that time passed relatively quickly. Once lunch was over, I wiped down the tables, postponing my return to the dishwashing sink as long as possible. It was inevitable, though, and I eyed the stack with disgust as I rolled up my sleeves.

I heard voices approaching and turned to look through the pass through to see what was happening. A group of residents entered, taking seats on the couch and chairs on the far side of the room, a few sitting down at the dining tables. I shrugged, figuring they were going to watch soap operas on TV or something, then I heard the ever-grating voice of Jane.

"Hello everyone," she said cheerfully. "I'm so glad you're all here for the sing-a-long."

Sing-a-long? God help me. I scrubbed at a piece of dried potato with vigor.

"Edward's been delayed a little, but he should be here any moment, so please be patient," Jane continued.

I loaded the dishwasher as quietly as I could, trying not to draw attention to myself. To my surprise, the next time I looked up, the room was nearly full.

These people must really love their sing-a-longs.

I returned to my work and was startled a few moments later by a smattering of applause. I looked up and noticed everyone was gathered around a tall stool, sitting near the far wall, their eyes directed toward the door.

Curious, I stretched my neck to see why they were clapping. I couldn't see the door from where I was, so I took a few quiet steps toward the pass through.

At first, all I could see was a mop of reddish hair moving through the crowd, but as people took their seats, I got a good look at the person I'm assuming was this Edward.

My eyes widened, and I swear my lady parts sang the Hallelujah chorus.

He was gorgeous.

And I don't mean in a wow-you're-cute-I'd-like-to-get-to-know-you way.

I mean in a you're-so-hot-I'd-climb-over-every-old-and-decrepit-body-in-this-room-to-get-my-hands-down-your-pants kind of way.

And I almost did. I had to grab the countertop to keep myself from doing it.

He was tall and slender, but firm and toned. He wore low-slung jeans and a tight t-shirt that gave evidence of that. He ran his hand through his hair – wild, bronze, and messy – just how I like it, and grinned at the applauding crowd.

Holy shit. That smile.

It split across his chiseled jaw, a spectacle of perfect, white teeth, and just a glimpse of tongue as he chuckled.

That tongue.

My lady parts broke out into "I Wanna Sex You Up".

What? Sometimes the parts like kickin' it old school.

I realized my breath was coming in short gasps and I needed to get in control of my dirty wandering mind. I bit my lip and pressed my thighs together, but I couldn't tear my eyes away from the sight of him.

He was… in a word… delicious.

Then he broke out the guitar.

Dear God in heaven. He played the guitar.

My lady parts gave up singing and just fainted dead away.

"Bella?" Demetri's gravelly voice interrupted my lustful yearnings. "Are you all right?" he asked.

I tore my eyes away from Edward and blinked as Demetri examined me with concern and curiosity.

"Yes, I'm fine, sorry!" I said, shaking my head and turning back to the sink. "I'll be done here in a few minutes.

Demetri nodded, "All right then. When you're finished, go find Jane. I have another assistant for the dinner shift, so I won't need you here."

I tried to hide my delight at that tidbit of information.

"Okay, thanks," I replied.

I spent the next thirty minutes scrubbing pots and listening to Edward lead the sing-a-long. I snuck looks at him periodically, drinking in his distinct yumminess as he strummed the guitar and joked with the residents.

He stuck mainly to the classics like "You are My Sunshine" and "Bicycle Built for Two", but once in a while he threw in something more modern. In fact, he had the whole group singing "Baby Got Back", and a few residents even got up to dance, making my giggle hysterically.

Another round of applause signaled the end of the sing-a-long as I was drying my hands on a towel. I surreptitiously watched Edward pack up his guitar as he spoke softly with a few residents before they left the room. Jane approached him and said something which made him turn toward me with a questioning glance.

I gasped, taking an unexpected step back as his eyes met mine briefly, before returning to Jane. He nodded and Jane walked back to the kitchen.

"All done?" she asked with a smile. She was always smiling.

"Yes. Just finished," I said. "Demetri said you'd tell me what I should do next?"

"Well, I'm sure you're tired of dishes. I think you'll enjoy this a bit more. Follow me."

She led me out into the common room and over to where Edward was talking with a small woman with a walker. He smiled at her before giving her a gentle hug and she left the room.

"Edward?" Jane called to him. "This is Bella. She's going to be working here for the next few weeks. Bella, this is Edward Cullen."

"Hello," he said, extending his hand. I shook it quickly, hoping he didn't notice my sweaty palms.

"Hi," I replied. "That was really great, earlier… I mean, the singing…"

God. I sounded like an idiot.

"Thanks," he smiled. "I actually enjoy it more than they do, I think."

"Oh, I doubt that," I said. "I mean, they enjoy it… a lot… what's not to enjoy? Really… It's very enjoyable… ummm…"

Please. Stop talking.

"Okay…." he said slowly, turning to Jane and raising his eyebrows.

"Bella," Jane interrupted, saving me from further embarrassment, "Edward volunteers here three days a week. I thought you could shadow him so you can learn what you'll be doing."

"Ummm… I can't sing," I said pathetically.

"Oh no," Jane smiled. "We wouldn't ask you to do that, although it would be nice for you to sit with the residents during the sing-a-longs and encourage them to participate.

"Actually, you'll be visiting with some of the residents… reading to them, playing board games. Many of them don't have any family nearby, so they get pretty lonely."

Edward latched his guitar case closed and leaned it against the wall.

"Ready?" he asked me.

"Sure. Lead the way."

I watched him in my peripheral vision as we walked down the hallway. He stopped several times to exchange greetings with residents along the way. They all seemed to love him… and to be honest, he seemed to love them, too. His smile was genuine, and he didn't seem to be in a hurry at all.

"You seem to know everyone. How long have you been coming here?" I finally asked him.

"A couple of years," he replied. "My grandpa came here about six months before he died."

"I'm… sorry…" I murmured.

"Thanks," he smiled. "But really, the people here were so wonderful. The staff took really good care of him and even the other residents would spend time with him.

"I spent a lot of time here myself, and just got to know everyone here. You know they actually brought about thirty residents to his memorial service?" He shook his head, remembering. "I couldn't believe it. So even after he died, I just… kept coming."

"You don't find it… depressing?" I asked, feeling instantly guilty for the question.

But Edward took it in stride.

"Sometimes, to be honest," he admitted. "I mean, you know you're going to lose them all, eventually. But it's rewarding to make these last days more enjoyable, you know? It's not much, but it helps."

"I think it's more than you realize," I said, half to myself.

Edward walked through an open door on the left side of the hall. I hesitated then followed him in. He approached a white-haired man sitting in a wheelchair beside the window, a crocheted afghan over his legs.

"Hi Jerry? How are you doing today?" he asked, sitting down on a chair facing the man, and gesturing for me to take a seat on the bed.

"Can't complain," Jerry answered, holding out his hand for Edward to shake.

"This is Bella," he said, pointing to me. "She's going to be volunteering here for the next couple of weeks, so I'm showing her the ropes."

Jerry turned to me and held out his hand, "Pleased to meet you."

I shook his hand gently and he turned back to Edward.

"So what do you want to do today?" Edward asked. "Checkers?" He pointed to a board laid out on a small table under the window.

Jerry nodded and the two chatted quietly as each won a game.

The rest of the afternoon went much the same way. We went from room to room, with Edward relating comfortably to the residents, playing games, reading books… sometimes just sitting quietly together. At times I felt like I was intruding on a private moment, but Edward seemed to sense that and would turn and smile, including me in the conversation or asking me a question.

Then my mouth would go dry and my lady parts would break into song and I'd forget I'd been thinking anything at all.

We walked a few of the residents to the common room for dinner, then Edward grabbed his guitar case and we walked back to the reception desk. Jane spotted us from her office and approached us, perky as always.

"How did everything go?"

"Great," Edward smiled. "She's a natural."

Really? Me?

"Wonderful," Jane enthused. "Well, I'll see you both on Wednesday, right?"

We nodded and walked out of the building together. I saw Renee parked at the far end of the lot and turned to say goodbye to Edward.

"Well, thanks… you know… for showing me around today. Actually, it was pretty fun," I said.

"You're welcome," he nodded. He paused as if to say something more and I waited, but he just cleared his throat and turned away.

"Okay… um… I guess I'll see you Wednesday," I said finally.

"See you," he agreed, turning to walk to the other way.

When I got in the car, Renee was quick to jump down my throat.

"Who was that?" she asked, accusingly.

"Just one of the volunteers," I said, rolling my eyes, and pulling out my cigarettes, realizing I hadn't had a smoke all day.

Huh.

"He was showing me around…. Showing me what to do," I explained, fishing around my pocket for my lighter.

"Oh, okay," Renee said finally. "How did it go?"

"Good," I nodded. "Better than picking up garbage."

Renee nodded, then flashed me a glare as I pulled out my lighter.

"Don't smoke in my car."

I sighed and put the cigarettes back in my pocket, realizing I didn't really want one anyway.

Tuesday was boring. With no car and no freedom and no school, I was left to roam around the house aimlessly while Renee and Phil were at work. I never thought I'd actually want to go to school, but summer vacation with no wheels was a pretty dull and dreary proposition.

Of course, with nothing to occupy my mind, it turned quickly to the hot and mouth-watering Edward Cullen.

Okay, I know I made him sound like a Krispy Kreme doughnut.

And I'd like to take a bite.

He was just so different that what you'd expect from someone with such… well, hot mouth-wateriness. Maybe that isn't a word, but it definitely describes him.

With a guy that good looking, you'd expect arrogance, self-centeredness… a huge ego with a side of kiss-my-ass.

But he was nothing like that. From just one afternoon spent with him, I'd found him sweet… friendly… kind-hearted.

Just about fucking perfect.

Which was the problem, of course.

Because I was undeniably infatuated with him… and there's no way someone that perfect could feel the same way about me.

Trouble-making, smoking, cursing, Main Street fucking me.

I shrugged and went to scrub the bathtub, hoping the manual labor would be enough to distract my lady parts from dwelling on the perfection that is Edward Cullen.

Of course, I couldn't help waking up Wednesday with a smile on my face and a song in my nether regions. I tried to stifle my good mood, knowing it was irrational and… well, silly… but it just would not be stifled.

I'd see Edward today.

It was pathetic, really, this crush I had developed on the epitome of unattainable man. I mean, once he found out why I was even working at the nursing home, I was sure he'd run as quickly as possible the other way, his perfect backside flexing temptingly with each step.

My lady parts broke out in a porn theme – boom chicka wow wow…

I arrived just before lunch, and once again helped to run plates back and forth to the tables. I breathed a contented sigh when I saw the regular dishwasher had reported to work and my good mood escalated. I even found myself joking with some of the residents I had met on my first day.

"Are you going to come see me today?" Jerry asked as I picked up his plate.

"Sure." I smiled. I genuinely liked Jerry. "If you want me to."

"I want you to," he said. "You need to meet my girlfriend."

I started a little at that. "You have a girlfriend?"

He laughed, "Hey just because there's snow on the roof…"

I grinned. "I'd love to meet her. I'll be by later."

I felt Edward arrive before I saw him. Some part of me (I think you can guess which one) seemed to know he was near. I forced myself not to turn and seek him out, though, patting myself on the back for not acting like a pathetic fangirl. I picked up a couple of dirty plates and took a step toward the kitchen, and then I heard his voice.

"Hi Bella."

My stomach tingled at the sound of his greeting, low and husky, and I swallowed once, calming my beating heart before turning to face him.

"Hi Edward," I said finally, trying for casual. "How are you?"

"I'm good, thanks." He looked around the room. "It looks like you're figuring things out."

"Yes," I agreed. "It's going well, I think. Oh, Jerry wants me to go by and see him today. I guess he's got a new girlfriend."

"Really?" Edward raised his eyebrows. "Doesn't surprise me. He has a new one every couple of months."

"Jerry's a playa?"

Edward grinned. "Oh yeah."

We stood, smiling at each other for a few moments and I lost myself in his clear, green eyes.

Oh God, I was fawning.

I had to stop.

I blinked and he cleared his throat. We both looked away nervously.

"I should go take these…" I motioned with the plates I was holding.

"I need to get my guitar…" he said at the same time.

"Yeah, okay," we said simultaneously, turning away from each other.

What the hell was that?

I sat on the couch during the sing-a-long, between Jerry and a man who introduced himself as Al. Despite my initial shyness, I soon found I was enjoying myself and when Jerry asked me to dance, I surprisingly agreed.

We swayed back and forth slowly, my hand in his, his other hand on my back and I laughed as he dipped me slightly. My eyes caught Edward's and I noticed he was watching me as he sang, a small smile on his lips. Jerry twirled me and I giggled… yes, I giggled, before we collapsed back on the couch.

This was so not me.

But it was pretty fun, I had to admit.

We sang a couple more songs, and a woman Jerry identified as Evelyn walked up and stood next to Edward, singing harmony in a clear, soprano. It actually was really beautiful, and everyone stopped singing along and just listened, erupting into applause after the final note.

The room cleared and I approached Edward, butterflies in my stomach.

Geez, I was such a girl.

"Edward, that was amazing," I told him.

"Thanks," he smiled. "Evelyn used to sing with the Seattle Opera. She's incredible, isn't she?"

"The opera? Really?" I was impressed.

"Yeah." he packed up his guitar and turned to leave the room with me. "She's got Alzheimer's. That's why she's here. A lot of times she doesn't know what day it is… but she remembers the words to songs. She still loves to sing."

I was silent, absorbing the information.

"That's so… sad," I said quietly.

Edward nodded. "It is. But she's happy. As long as she can sing, she's happy. That's something, right?" He turned to me, his lips curving upward.

"Yeah. That's something."

We played hearts with Al for a while. Actually, Edward and Al played hearts. I failed miserably. Then we walked to Jerry's room, and I could feel Edward's eyes on me as we made our way down the hall.

"What?" I asked, shooting him a glance.

"What?" he asked, confused.

"You were staring at me."

"I was? Sorry," he said, his cheeks reddening a little.

Hmmm… interesting.

We entered Jerry's room and I stopped short at the sight of him sitting by the window again… a woman on his lap kissing him passionately.

Edward cleared his throat… twice.

"Oh, hi Edward… Bella," Jerry said with a grin, planting one more smacking kiss on the woman's lips.

"This is Eva. She's new."

To her credit, Eva just stood up, patted her hair, and walked over to us. She shook our hands with a smile, then sat back down on Jerry's lap.

Edward chuckled and sat on the chair and I took my perch on the edge of the bed.

"How long have you two been… seeing each other?" I asked.

Jerry nuzzled Eva's neck and she answered, "I just moved in a couple of weeks ago. Jerry and I met at the mixer last Friday and things kind of… progressed from there."

She giggled as Jerry squeezed her ass and I looked at Edward with wide eyes. I could see his mouth twitching and he shrugged back at me.

"Well," he said finally. "We really should get going. It was nice to meet you, Eva."

"Nice to meet you both," she answered, stroking Jerry's hair.

"Bye," I waved and followed Edward out of the room. We got about two steps down the hall before I peeked at him out of the corner of my eye to find him doing the exact same thing. He managed to pull me into an empty room before we exploded in laughter.

"Well… that was… awkward," I managed between gasps.

"'She's new'," Edward quoted, forcing another round of hysterics.

We leaned against opposite sides of the doorway, clutching our stomachs as our laughter slowed and we finally took deep gulps of air. I wiped tears from my eyes and leaned back against the wall, grinning at Edward. He met my gaze and his smile slipped a little, his eyes dipping to my mouth before moving back up.

The sparkling green darkened and my breath caught.

He took a step forward, reaching toward my face.

"You have a…" he said quietly, pulling free a strand of hair caught in the corner of my mouth. He tucked it behind my shoulder, watching the movement before looking back into my eyes.

"I just… I need…" he whispered as his thumb stroked down my cheek and across my bottom lip, his gaze flickering down again.

Oh I just… I need too.

He leaned forward and I could feel his breath mingling with mine. His hand slipped to my neck and my eyes fluttered closed as he breached the final distance.

Sweet Jesus.

His lips were firm and warm and they teased me tantalizingly as they lightly brushed over mine once… then twice... before he sucked my bottom lip gently into his mouth.

My lady parts did a little happy dance.

I gripped the bottom of his shirt in my fists as he deepened the kiss, running his tongue along my parted lips tentatively, then more insistently as I opened my mouth in welcome. A low growl erupted in the back of his throat and he pressed against me, my back flat against the wall.

Then all hell broke loose.

Our mouths melded in a heated dance and I could feel his hard frame all along my body, from where his right foot slid between mine, to where our knees touched, to where his thigh pressed right… there.

Chest… hands… lips… tongue… all moving together… rubbing feverishly in the quest for more.

I moaned and he froze. My eyes flew open to meet his startled gaze. Panting, he pressed his forehead to mine.

"I'm sorry…" he said, "I didn't mean to…"

Was I complaining?

"It's okay," I said breathlessly. Realizing I had wrapped my leg around his waist, I lowered it slowly, my breath hitching a bit as the movement forced him against my core.

He took a step back, running a hand through his hair.

"I'm sorry," he said again.

"I wasn't exactly fighting you off." I smirked. He glanced up to meet my gaze and his lips quirking a little.

"Still, it wasn't very gentlemanly."

"I won't let it get around."

He grinned at me then.

"We should probably get back," he said, holding out his hand.

I hesitated for a moment. First making out in a dark corner, now holding hands? What was he saying?

This guy was definitely a nice guy… a girlfriend kind of guy. Not a blowjob in the backseat kind of guy.

And he wanted to hold my hand?

I felt like I was deceiving him. He thought I was this nice, sweet girl who volunteered at nursing homes and danced with old men and liked to play hearts.

But I was none of those things. I mean I did those things, but I was anything but nice. I was not what he wanted.

Yet, in that moment, as he held out his hand, I couldn't find it in myself to care.

So, I laced my fingers with his and we went to visit Evelyn.

The next week was one of the best of my life. The time at the nursing home was fun and rewarding… and after a glowing report from Jane, my mom even returned my truck and relaxed my house arrest.

And, of course, spending time with Edward was amazing.

I'd feel his eyes on me during the sing-a-longs, and stare at him as he'd play checkers. We'd flirt and talk and kiss on occasion, although we avoided empty rooms because the temptation to reenact our makeout session would be a little two great.

And then he asked me out.

"I was thinking I'd go get a bite," he said one evening as we were leaving. "You want to come?"

His words were casual, but I could see a hint of nervousness in his eyes. He was asking me for a date and I didn't know what to say.

Nobody had ever asked me on an actual date in my life.

Sure, there was that time Mike Newton asked me to go for a drive after the Valentine's dance. But I knew what he really wanted, and he was cute, so I figured what the hell?

But an actual date? Nope. Never.

And now I was paralyzed. I couldn't shake the fear that once we were alone together, away from the nursing home, he would finally find out what a fraud I am.

I couldn't take that risk because I liked him too much.

So I lied.

"I can't," I said, not meeting his disappointed gaze. "My mom's here and we have a… family thing to go to."

"Oh, okay," he replied. "Maybe some other time."

I looked at him then and was surprised to see… hurt?

"I guess I'll see you Friday, right?" I asked, now fearful that I'd ruined whatever it was that we had. I'd grown to rely on our friendship, and even if it only lasted until my community service hours were up, I couldn't lose it now.

Edward smiled. "Sure, see you then."

And we parted ways.

The next time I saw Edward was a little awkward. I was a terrible liar and I knew he knew the "family thing" was a lame excuse to avoid going out with him. I could tell he was a little hurt and confused that I'd turn down his invitation, but I also knew it was for the best.

I didn't want to give him up until I absolutely had to.

So I tried to reassure him with my actions, treating him like nothing had changed. Before long we were laughing together again and on impulse, I pulled him into the empty room we'd been in before and kissed him quickly on the lips.

I went to leave the room, though, and he grabbed my hand.

"Bella, what's going on?"

"What do you mean?"

He ran a hand through his tousled hair. "You know what I mean."

I said nothing, just leaned back against the wall and closed my eyes, knowing the end was near.

"I like you, Bella," he said. "That's pretty obvious. And I thought you liked me."

"I do like you."

"I mean, you run hot and cold. One minute you're kissing me, the next you're turning me down when I ask you out."

"I had a family thing."

He arched a brow at me. "I'm not an idiot, Bella."

My gaze fell to the floor.

"What is it?" he asked gently, taking one of my hands in his.

I couldn't stop the tear from falling and splashing on the floor between my feet.

"Bella, talk to me," he pleaded. "What's the matter?"

"I just… you don't really know me," I began, looking away through the doorway and brushing the moisture from my cheek. "And I know when you do, you won't want anything to do with me."

"Bella, I know you."

"No, you don't," I insisted. "I'm not the person you think I am. I'm messed up and selfish. I'm not… good."

Edward took a deep breath and exhaled, touching my face and forcing me to look at him.

"You are good."

"No…"

"Bella," he interrupted. "You come here three days a week, and I know you really didn't want to at first, but now I can see you care about these people. You dance with Jerry and look at old scrapbooks with Evelyn and read those terrible romance novels to Mrs. Feinstein."

I wanted to argue that the books weren't that bad, but I couldn't through the tears falling down my face.

"You sit and talk with them when you bring them their lunch and you laugh at their jokes and I saw you cry when Al's grandson didn't show up to visit when he said he would.

"And we… we have fun Bella. I feel like I can talk to you about anything. I love your laugh and your honesty. You are good, Bella. You have to believe that."

"But I..." I knew I had to tell him the truth, so I took a deep breath and plunged forward.

"I have to tell you why I've been coming here."

Edward smiled. "You think I don't know you're here for community service?"

I gaped at him. "You knew?"

He shrugged. "Of course. Jane always has me work with the community service volunteers. You think you're the first juvenile delinquent to come through those doors?"

I slugged him playfully and he laughed.

"Bella, everyone makes mistakes. I would never judge you for yours."

"You don't know what I've done… who I've been."

"I know who you are. I see what you can be… Don't you?" he asked quietly.

I sniffed then answered just as quietly, "I think maybe I do."

Edward asked if I'd like to go for coffee and talk. I agreed, but we were delayed when the evening dishwasher called in sick and Jane came to us with a frantic look on her face.

And when the ever-pleasant Jane was frantic, you knew there was a problem.

"Demetri has his son's wedding and I have the group trip to the opera tonight," she babbled. "Thirty of the residents are going, so I don't have time to try and find a replacement."

"Jane, it's fine," I assured her. "I'll take care of it."

"Are you sure? I know it's outside of your scheduled hours."

"I'm sure." I patted her on the back. "Just go on the trip and have a good time."

Of course, Edward offered to help me so after we waved off the group heading to the opera, we walked through the unusually quiet halls to the kitchen.

We loaded the dishwasher quietly, enjoying the peace, then I started in on scrubbing the pots.

"Your community service hours will be up soon," Edward commented, as he dried the pot I handed him.

"Yes, just two more days to go."

"What will you do with all your free time?" he asked nonchalantly.

I smiled to myself. "Actually, I was thinking I might keep coming here."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Cool."

"Yeah," I said, laughing.

"Are you laughing at me?" he asked, flicking his wet fingers at my face.

"You did not just flick water at me," I said, trying to look mad, but failing miserably.

He did it again.

"Edward…" I warned.

"Bella…" He flicked me again.

So, without a thought to the consequences, I pulled out the dish sprayer and turned it on him full force, drenching him from head to toe. His mouth gaped open and I blinked, not believing what I actually had done.

"I'm sorry…" I said quickly.

"Oh, you're gonna be sorry," he growled, picking up a pot full of water and dumping it over my head.

I squealed and the water fight began. I clutched the sprayer and he turned his face, trying to avoid the rushing water and splashing handfuls my way. Finally, breathless, I threw down the sprayer and begged for a truce.

"I can't believe the mess we made," I said, looking around the room.

Edward was uncharacteristically silent, drawing my attention his way.

I gasped when I saw him.

His dripping hair hung down on his forehead, still messy as ever, and droplets trickled down his neck and onto his white button-down shirt.

Which was drenched.

And pretty damned transparent.

I could make out the fine lines of his muscles bunching beneath the fabric, and the darkened circles of his nipples. My thighs clenched and I could feel moisture gathering that had nothing to do the water fight.

Then I saw his eyes.

He was raking his gaze down me slowly and I looked down to see that my shirt had suffered the same fate as his. When his eyes rose slowly to meet mine, they were dark with desire and my breath escaped in a shallow gasp.

"Edward…" I breathed.

He was on me in two steps.

We came together in a clash of lips and teeth… and aching and yearning. There was no tenderness this time, just raw passion and heat. His mouth opened over mine and I welcomed his tongue, pushing mine back into his mouth with a low groan.

Hitching both legs around his waist, he pushed me back against the kitchen counter, grinding his erection against my throbbing core. I wound my fingers into his damp hair, tugging it lightly and stroking his scalp.

His hands forced themselves between us, fumbling at the buttons on my shirt. I grabbed his at the same time, working the buttons through the wet fabric. He pushed my shirt off my shoulders, then shrugged his to the floor and returned his attention to my bra. Sliding the straps down, he didn't even bother unhooking it, just pulled the cups down and fastened his hot mouth on my puckered flesh.

My hands were still bound by my shirt, so I arched into his touch, moaning softly.

"Edward…"

He moved to my other breast, gripping my hips tightly and rubbing his erection against me slowly, eliciting another groan. I pulled my hands free from my shirt, possessed by my desire. I pulled his mouth back to mine, pressing my bare skin against his chest and wordlessly demanded more.

More.

I reached down between us and stroked his length over his jeans gently, before pulling the top button loose. He froze and for a moment, I thought he was going to stop me.

"Bella, I don't have anything…"

I kissed him again. "It's all right. I just want to touch you."

I pulled the rest of the buttons loose and he groaned, grinding roughly into my hand.

He wasn't going to stop me.

Thank God.

My lady parts were blessedly silent, probably as dazed and aroused as the rest of me.

I pushed his jeans down over his hips and gasped.

The nice guy goes commando.

And Lord Almighty, the bulge I'd felt earlier was not false advertising.

I grasped his impressive length in both hands, squeezing gently as I ran my hands up and over the top, before stroking down again.

"Fuck… Bella…" he moaned, his head thrown back.

I continued to stroke him gently… then more firmly… then back to lightly touching him again.

"You're driving me crazy…"

I closed my eyes, enjoying the triumph I felt at making him feel this way. He stroked the skin at the top of my jeans and my eyes flew open.

"I want to touch you too," he murmured, flicking open the button and sliding the zipper down. My eyes fluttered closed once again as his hand slipped inside my dampened panties.

"Shit…" we groaned at the same time, both thrusting into the other's fingers.

The air grew thick and humid with our heavy breaths as we stroked and caressed each other, our skin heated and prickling with electricity. I knew he was close when his movements became jerky and his breathing more labored. Yet he seemed determined that I should fall off the edge with him, because his fingers quickened in their movements, stroking up slowly to circle my swollen nub, before descending to plunge deep into me… first one finger… then two.

I lost my rhythm as his sweet torture continued, his tongue diving into my mouth in time with his fingers. But he took over, his cock thrusting into my hands and soon, everything was in sync… his body and mine, our tongues and lips… my hand and his… his throbbing cock and my heated center.

"Bella…" he moaned, trembling.

And I felt myself approaching the summit… soaring up and up… feeling the stroke of his fingers and tongue… overwhelmed yet wanting more.

"Edward…"

"Come with me, Bella…" he whispered, his tongue grazing my ear.

And I did… white hot electricity racing through my body, tingling through every nerve ending and forcing a long, low groan from my mouth. He was close behind me, thrusting twice before his climax claimed him, his moans captured by my impassioned kiss.

We stayed there for a moment, our foreheads touching, kissing lightly occasionally, as our breathing returned to normal.

"That was… incredible," he said finally.

"You didn't apologize," I pointed out.

"I'm not sorry," he said simply.

I smiled and he lowered me down from the counter on shaking legs, not releasing me until I could stand. He gently zipped and buttoned my pants, before replacing my bra, kissing each nipple tenderly before tucking it away. He handed me my shirt and picked up a towel to clean himself off before redressing.

"I can't believe we just did that," I said, stifling a giggle. "Anyone could have walked in on us."

"I guess I wasn't thinking clearly at the moment," he replied wryly. "I kind of had other things on my mind."

"We should probably clean this mess up," I gestured to the floor and the countertops.

Edward retrieved some towels from the storage closet and we wiped up the water, laughing together when our eyes met periodically.

"Did I tell you Jerry and Eva broke up?" he asked as we tossed the sodden towels into the laundry room.

"No!" I exclaimed. "What happened?"

"She walked in on him making out with Eleanor Donnelly in the kitchen."

"The kitchen?" I asked, smiling.

"Must be something about that room," he grinned, taking my hand.

"Must be," I agreed.

We walked out of the common room, turning off the lights and shutting the door behind us. As we made our way to the exit, Edward shot me a glance.

"So…" he began, "I was thinking about grabbing a bite to eat. Are you hungry?"

I smiled up at him giving his hand a light squeeze, "Starved."

We walked out the door hand in hand… silly and happy and laughing…

And absolutely perfect.


End file.
